Currently, video games wherein positions of objects and the like in three-dimensional coordinates are calculated in real time, subjected to perspective transformation into two dimensions, and texture is mapped to the objects subjected to perspective transformation in polygon units, have become the mainstream. When the user operates a controller, the objects may be moved based on this operation, or the position of the point of view may be switched depending thereupon, so the objects and backgrounds and the like viewed from the position of the point of view are found by calculation, and based upon the processing, these are displayed as a two-dimensional image on the screen of a television monitor.
When ON/OFF switches on the controller connected to the video game machine are turned ON continuously, namely when they are pushed and held, the movement of objects is performed continuously.
For example, a pressure-sensitive type controller was disclosed in the publication of examined Japanese utility model application No. JP-B-H1-40545, wherein pressure-sensitive output is provided as input to a VCO (variable control oscillator) and the output of the VCO is used for repeated fire in a game.
In addition, Japanese patent No. 2524475 discloses making a character perform a jump action in response to a pressure-sensed output and the like.